Zora with a friend
by PenelopePotter28
Summary: Zora meets a girl who is just as crazy as her, maybe crazier, and they become fast friends. But this girl has a secret that even Zora could never imagine......
1. Chapter 1

Zora was having a normal day (well, not normal-normal but Zora-normal) and was crawling in her vent when she spotted something move around a corner. _Just rats_, she thought, but the shadow looked bigger than a rat so she followed it. She turned the same corner and saw-unbelievable!-a PERSON! Zora followed her to a clearing in the vent until she turned around. She shrieked. Zora shrieked. They shrieked again.

"Hi! I'm Starr!" she said. "You're Zora, I know."

"What are you doing in here?" asked Zora.

"Honestly," said Starr, "I snuck in to see if I could visit the places here. You know, sets, dressing rooms, that junk. Wanna hang out?"

"Hmmm," Zora said, considering it for a moment. This girl seemed just as crazy as her, maybe slightly crazier. "Sure! Why not? I know a great place to watch some real drama." And with that she crawled down the vent, the girl called Starr following her.

I will add more! Right now it's a WIP, a TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

Zora led Starr over twenty feet of venting before they reached where they were going: a clearing right above Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. They were fighting.

"Popcorn?" Zora offered from the small machine next to her. Starr took it.

" I can't believe you took my last stick of Cocomocococo!" Tawni was yelling.

"For the last time, I didn't take it!" yelled Sonny.

"I have it," whispered Zora, holding up the lipstick. Starr giggled.

"What's the big deal! It's just lipstick!" Sonny yelled.

"The big deal is my face!" Tawni yelled. "And I need my Cocomocococo!"

"WELL I DON'T HAVE IT!" Sonny screamed, losing her temper for a second. Zora giggled a little too loudly. Tawni looked up."Zora?" she screeched.

"Run!" yelled Zora. She and Starr started thrashing around, trying to turn and escape. They broke the grate right off the vent and fell.

Tawni gasped. "My lipstick!" She grabbed it from Zora, who was still clutching it and began rubbing it furiously on her lips.

"See, I told you I didn't have it!" said Sonny. "Are you alright Zora?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Zora replied, spitting out carpet fuzz.

"Who's your friend?" Sonny asked.

"I'm Starr!" she said, popping up and brushing herself off.

"Okay," said Sonny.

"You know, I like you," Zora told Starr. "Come on I'll show you the prop house!" They started to run out.

"Zora don't forget we have to rehearse our sketch in-" Sonny started to say, but Zora slammed the door before she could finish.

"Ten minutes," Sonny finished.

"Oh! That reminds me I need to get my glitter bathrobe on!" Tawni said, and ran behind her curtain.

Zora and Starr were looking around the prop house.

"This is so cool!" Starr said.

"I know. Ya get used to it," Zora told her.

"Yea, and by the way.." Starr said.

And suddenly Zora blacked out.

When she woke up, she felt a little weird. Marshall's voice over the intercom was saying, "…to the set. Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico."

"I thought it was ten minutes!" Zora cried.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun!" Starr said.

"What was that? It was like I blacked out or something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Starr said.

"Weird," Zora said, and ran to change into her costume.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter Three. I will probably have 5-10 chapters for the whole thing.

* * *

After the rehearsal, Zora felt compelled to hang out with Starr. _Must be a new friend thing,_ she thought, so she went to find her.

Starr turned out to be still in the prophouse, playing Wheelo. "Hey Zora!" she said when Zora walked in. "I found this thing. It's addicting!"

"Well don't get too wrapped up in it," Zora said, taking the game from her hands. "Once Grady was caught up in that thing for two days."

"Really? Crazy!" Starr said.

"So what do you wanna see now?" Zora asked.

"Definitely the set," Starr said.

Zora led her to the set. "Well here it is!" she said.

"Cool!" Starr said.

Sonny and Tawni were gathering up their things.

"Hi Zora," Sonny said. "Why were you so late to rehearsal?"

"And why did you just dash off like that?" Tawni asked. "Too busy with your new friend?"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Zora yelled. Then she thought, _Where did that come from?. _She usually didn't yell at anyone like that.

"Wow. Snap-py," Sonny said, and they both walked off.

"Aw, don't listen to them," Starr said. Before Zora could reply, suddenly she blacked out again.

Sonny walked back to the set to apologize to Zora. She hadn't meant to say all that.

But what she walked in on was not what she expected. Starr was holding her hand over Zora, Zora unconscious. Some kind of purple smoke was coming from Zora's mouth into Starr's palm.

"What are you doing?" Sonny cried. Starr jumped and dropped Zora to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sonny repeated.

"A little magic trick called making her mine," Starr said.

"What?" Sonny cried. "I'm telling Marshall!"

"I wouldn't want to do that if I were you."

"Why not?" asked Sonny, a little wary.

"Because noone will believe you. Come on, doesn't this sound a little weird?"

Sonny paused for a moment, then dove at Starr. Starr ran off with Sonny chasing her just as Zora woke up.

"Sonny! STOP!" Zora yelled.

Sonny stopped. "But Zora!" she yelled.

"Just leave her alone!" Zora yelled back. "Come on Starr." She led Starr away. Starr glared at Sonny over her shoulder.

"I've got to stop this." Sonny told herself.

* * *

And there I leave it. Chapter Four is still in the works but in the meantime READ AND REVEIW!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is: Chapter four! We're working towards the climax so I'm thinking 5-7 chapters now.

* * *

Sonny had called Zora into her dressing room as soon as Tawni left for the salon.

"Alright, what's the big emergency?" Zora asked, irritated that Sonny had taken time away from her Starr-hangout time. Sonny had told Starr to wait in the hall.

"Something is weird about Starr," Sonny said.

"What? No." Zora said.

"Yes! I saw her doing something weird to your face.," Sonny said.

"I'm not listening!" Zora said.

"I'm telling you Zora, there's something weird about Starr!" Sonny cried, frustrated that Zora wouldn't believe her

"You're just jealous because I finally have a friend!" Zora yelled. "All my life I've been too weird and no one liked me!" Tears came to her eyes. "But now I finally have someone who's my friend. And I can't believe you're trying to wreck that for me!"

She stomped away.

"What am I going to do?" Sonny moaned. She flopped down on a chair and clicked on the TV.

"You didn't know they were filming you did you?" she heard a familiar voice say. Sonny sat bolt upright. She was watching a rerun of Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith! It was the part of the show where he showed the video of Sonny and Chad!

That gave her an idea. Someone had been videotaping that day. Maybe someone was videotaping when she caught Starr doing her weird magic-y thing!

Suddenly she heard a small mechanical noise. She looked up. It was just one of Zora's spy cams zooming in.

ZORA'S SPY CAMS!!!!!

* * *

What will happen? Will Sonny expose Starr before it's too late? Will Zora ever be the same? Will I ever stop asking questions?


	5. Chapter 5

We're back!

* * *

Sonny raced to the ladder in the back of the prophouse. She knew that Zora's spy cams watched the entire lot 24/7, and her laptop was….somewhere in the vents. She climbed Zora's ladder, praying she wouldn't run into Zora while she was looking. That reminded her that Starr might be working her magic at that very moment. What would happen if she finished? Zora changed more every time. Would Zora be gone forever?

Sonny thought about all this while she crawled through the vents. Finally she found Zora's laptop. She checked the video files. Yes! A perfect video of her catching Starr. She uploaded it to her flash drive, and only then did she hear Starr's voice. It was coming from down a passageway. She crawled down there and saw Starr doing that…thing to Zora!

"Zora!" she screamed.

"Too late!" Starr said. "In a few minutes, Zora will be mine to control, and the real Zora will be gone forever!"

"NEVER!" Sonny shouted, and jumped on Starr. They wrestled in the vents until they came to a grate. Sonny struggled to reach it under Starr's grip. She finally got it and pushed it open. It led outside, and they were at least 20 feet up.

Sonny twisted around and in one swift move made Starr crash into the wall of the vent, then threw her out the opening. Starr hit the ground with a thud and didn't move.

* * *

There's still more to come, so keep reading and reveiwing!


	6. Chapter 6

And the final chapter (besides the epilouge).

* * *

Purple smoke came from Starr's body. Sonny dodged it and it raced down the vent. Sonny followed it. It sank into Zora. She woke up.

"What happened?" Zora said.

"It was Starr! She was doing this…weird magic-y thing to you. Zora, she was trying to control you!"

"What?" said Zora, a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"Come on, I'll show you," Sonny said. They crawled back to Zora's laptop and Sonny showed her the video she had saved.

"I can't believe it," Zora said. "She was never really my friend. I never really had someone who liked me." She couldn't help it. She was crying.

"Oh, Zora," Sonny said, taking her into a hug. "I'm your friend. I am. And I like you."

"Really?" Zora said.

"Absolutely," Sonny said.

"So, where is Starr?" Zora asked.

"Um…….Let's just go do friend stuff," Sonny said. They started to crawl out of the vent. Starr lay down below, dead.


	7. Epilogue

Although Sonny and Zora became even closer (and Zora ended up in a lot more sketches) Zora never quite forgot about Starr. Zora sometimes looked online for her, not knowing she was dead. Then one day she came on an obituary.

_Starr Smyza_

_Starr Smyza, age 12, died on 5 June 2009. Found outside a building dead, it can be assumed she was run over by a car. However an open grate was discovered above where Smyza's body was found and it is said that she may have fallen out of it. She had lived with her parents and little sister, but they reported that she had gone missing two days before her death. The building was found to be the TV studio that films popular TV shows such as So Random, Mackenzie Falls, and Meal or No Meal. No one knows how she got there. She will be missed._

"So she's been dead," Zora said to herself, "all this time." Zora took a moment, but it didn't last long. After all, she had a sketch to rehearse. Her sketch.

* * *

Well, that's it. I'm not going to post any more of this certain story. It's the end. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
